Petición
by Swanfoy94
Summary: -¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? – El platinado comenzaba a enfurecerse – Sigues comportándote como la niñata que siempre has sido. ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó la rubia – De los dos, soy la única que ha intentado que este matrimonio funcione, pero si te empeñas en pensar en Granger todo un siempre esta farsa no funcionará. OS :D Pasénle!


Los personajes no son míos, cada uno de ellos es propiedad de J. , solo la trama me pertenece.

Si desean pueden escuchar la canción try de Nelly Furtado :D

…

No soy la mujer más valiente, ni la más inteligente… quizá, y solo quizás no sea la más bella Draco Malfoy, pero soy ambiciosa y la única ambición que tengo ahora es la de ser feliz y por Merlín que lo voy a lograr.

¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? – El platinado comenzaba a enfurecerse – Sigues comportándote como la niñata que siempre has sido.

¡Claro que no! – Exclamó la rubia – De los dos, soy la única que ha intentado que este matrimonio funcione, pero si te empeñas en pensar en Granger todo un siempre esta farsa no funcionará.

Astoria ya estaba cansada de discutir de lo mismo con su esposo, hace tres años que estaban casados y Draco se rehuía a tener un hijo con ella. De la manera en que ella lo veía, un hijo podría salvar su matrimonio y ayudaría a que la sociedad deje de inventar cosas como que ella o él son estériles.

No menciones su nombre Tori – Draco sonó cansado – Ella es la culpable de que lo nuestro no vaya a ningún lado.

¡¿Qué?! – la rubia estaba a punto de colapsar – ¿Por una vez en tú vida, puedes ser responsable de tus actos y dejar de culpar a los demás?, por mucho que deseara que Granger fuera la culpable de nuestros problemas matrimoniales n-o l-o e-s, - su voz comenzaba a quebrarse - Draco, esto es tan difícil para ti como lo es para mí, pero por favor - las lágrimas ya comenzaron a salir de su ojos claros – por favor, quiero tener un hijo.

Draco soltó un suspiro con fastidio, si algo conocía de Astoria era la manera en que se encaprichaba con algo y hacía lo que sea por conseguirlo, pero darle un hijo no era algo en lo que él quisiera complacerla.

Astoria, traer un niño a este mundo es una gran responsabilidad.

Lo sé – las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin dar tregua alguna, eso hizo que Draco se sintiera culpable - Pero no me puedes negar mi derecho a ser madre.

¡No quiero lastimarte! – gritó él.

Astoria bajo la cabeza.

La primera vez que tuvieron relaciones en su luna de miel, de la boca de Draco se escapó el nombre de Hermione mientras estaba embistiendo a Astoria. Desde ese momento su relación matrimonial no pasaba de los besos y las caricias apasionadas, y cada vez que ella intentaba seducirlo la evadía y salía de la mansión a cualquier otro lugar.

No…no lo harás Draco – La rubia quería sonar segura y accesible – Soy capaz de tomar una poción multijugos y parecerme a ella si es necesario, y así tú te sentí…

¡NO! – Draco se sintió más confundido que nunca – Astoria ¿te das cuenta de lo me estás diciendo? No es justo y además es cruel. Y si hablo de justicia entonces yo debería tomar también aquella poción para parecerme a Nott ¿no es así?

Él no tiene nada que ver aquí – susurró con nostalgia dije adiós a la forma de vida que creí para mí en el momento en que pise esta casa, pero soy lo bastante orgullosa para afrontar mi realidad y soy feliz con saber que debo compartir esa realidad contigo, no sé si algún día podre amarte, pero estoy segura de quererte Draco.

Astoria se acercó lo suficiente al rubio para abrazarse a él y apoyar su cabeza en su bien formado pecho. Draco le respondió al abrazo y depositó un beso en su cabellera. Astoria siempre fue comprensiva con él, aunque fue consciente de que hirió sus sentimientos en la luna de miel, ella lo perdonó sin resentimiento alguno, estos tres años de matrimonio se ha comportado como una gran amiga para él, y no era justo que se negara a darle un hijo a cambio de todo lo que ella ha hecho por él, incluyendo renunciar a Nott.

Draco levantó el mentón de su esposa con sus dedos y se inclinó para besarla con toda la ternura y cariño que sentía hacia ella.

Astoria Elizabeth Malfoy – comenzó a decir con toda la elegancia y aristocracia que le es innata – ¿Me concederías el inmenso honor de concebir un hijo conmigo?

La rubia comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, quedándose sin palabras asintió y juntó sus labios con los de su esposo.

Draco la alzo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación matrimonial, depositándola suavemente en el colchón la despojó del camisón de seda que llevaba para dormir, la visión de tenerla casi desnuda ante él lo hizo estremecerse, ella, mostrándose más hábil desabotonó la camisa negra de Draco y la retiró acariciando también sus hombros mientras lo besaba.

El rubio se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior aprisionando a Astoria con su cuerpo sobre el colchón, ella comenzó con la labor de besar y mordisquear el cuello de su esposo para que se encendiera más, cosa que logró al escuchar a Draco gemir.

El rubio acariciaba la cadera y cintura de Astoria con atrevimiento, amortiguaba los gemidos de la rubia con besos apasionados, sus manos viajaron a la única prenda que estaba separándolos, con una parsimonia –que le resulto placentera a la rubia – deslizó fuera de sus piernas las bragas de seda.

Por inercia, Astoria envolvió sus piernas a las caderas de Malfoy para darle el mayor acceso posible y en un solo movimiento la embistió, comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella con un suave movimiento de caderas al que Astoria también se le unió, sus labios no se separaban a menos que sea solo para respirar, de pronto los movimientos de Draco se hicieron más rápidos al igual que sus gemidos y en un segundo ambos se sintieron en lo más alto del cielo.

Malfoy beso nuevamente a su esposa y se recostó a su lado, Astoria acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo pasando un brazo sobre su pecho. Sus respiraciones se estaban normalizando.

¿Astoria?

¿Qué sucede Draco?

Te quiero.

La rubia le sonrió y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

Te quiero Draco.

¿Y dime, que planeabas hacer el resto del día? – inquirió el rubio mientras miraba a su esposa

Humm… creo que nada ¿por qué?

Una mirada pícara se formó en el rostro de Draco, tomo a Astoria por la cintura haciendo que ella quedara sobre él y que el contacto con su piel le hiciera estremecerse placenteramente.

Porque si vamos a tener un hijo más vale que lo hagamos bien.

…

A que muchas quisiéramos ser Astoria en este momento xD

._./

Bueno quería agradecerles a todos los que han puesto mis historias en sus favoritos me hacen sentir muy feliz :D

Agradecerle también a Mrs. Black Ubt por las correcciones y también por leer mis shoots Graciaaas y bueno ¿qué tal? Les ha gustado? Déjenme un review ¿si?

¡! Hasta la próxima!


End file.
